DialogueExportCaptainZao.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportCaptainZao.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE Afraid 00 A1a Нет! Что за глупость! Я еще не приготовил реактор! Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0019C0D2 00070 MS02WarheadFirst FFFFFFFF FormID 0001A30F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0001A30F_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:41 1425505311 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0001A30F_1 0001A30F_1 N Afraid 00 A2a Нет! Что за глупость! Без демпфирующей спирали реактор взорвется! Баочжа! Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0019C0D2 00070 MS02WarheadFirst FFFFFFFF FormID 0019C0D3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0019C0D3_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:42 1425505358 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0019C0D3_1 0019C0D3_1 N Happy 00 A1a NPCMCaptainZao: Я не был уверен, что моя прекрасная "Янцзы" выдержит. Но у нас все получилось! Вот! Плата, которую обещал вам Цзао. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00189338 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189345 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189345_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:59 1425506371 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189345_1 00189345_1 N struggles a bit recalling the English word / Nervous 00 A1b Кроме того, чтобы показать мои благодарности, я даю вам эти... передатчики. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Каждый подает сигнал для ракеты, которую я могу запустить с "Янцзы". qgMS02 MS02 00189338 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189345 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189345_2.xwm 03/14/2015 04:16 1426281361 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189345_2 00189345_2 N Amused 00 A2a NPCMCaptainZao: Я не был уверен, что моя прекрасная "Янцзы" выдержит. Но у нас все получилось! Вы - капиталист. Я знаю, что вы ждете плату за услугу. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00189338 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189346 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189346_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:01 1425506480 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189346_1 00189346_1 N Grateful 00 A2b Но вместо этого я предлагаю службу в обмен на службу. Таков наш обычай. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00189338 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189346 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189346_2.xwm 09/04/2014 02:36 1409773019 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189346_2 00189346_2 N Grateful 00 A2c Возьмите эти... передатчики. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Каждый подает сигнал для ракеты, которую я могу запустить с "Янцзы". qgMS02 MS02 00189338 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189346 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189346_3.xwm 03/14/2015 04:16 1426281380 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189346_3 00189346_3 N Grateful 02 A1a Player Default: Желаю вам счастливого пути. Тысяча благодарностей. Я мечтаю поскорее увидеть Чжунго. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Скоро я выйду в море. Вам нужно вернуться на берег. Прощайте. Я встречал... капиталистов хуже вас. qgMS02 MS02 00189337 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933D_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:09 1425506964 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933D_1 0018933D_1 N Amused 02 B1a Player Default: Надеюсь, это корыто потонет, и вы вместе с ним. Это долгий путь. К сожалению, это возможно. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00189336 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933A_1.xwm 04/28/2015 21:58 1430233096 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933A_1 0018933A_1 N Angry 02 B1b Как хорошо, что Цзао - человек чести. Более низкий человек не сдержал бы свое обещание. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Скоро я выйду в море. Вам нужно вернуться на берег. Прощайте. Я встречал... капиталистов хуже вас. qgMS02 MS02 00189336 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933A_2.xwm 04/28/2015 21:59 1430233184 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933A_2 0018933A_2 N Apologetic 02 X1a Player Default: Вы должны уйти. Я понимаю. Никакой любви к Цзао. И к Чжунго. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Скоро я выйду в море. Вам нужно вернуться на берег. Прощайте. Я встречал... капиталистов хуже вас. qgMS02 MS02 00189335 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189347 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189347_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:12 1425507132 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189347_1 00189347_1 N Worried 02 Y1a Player Default: Почему вы позволяете мне использовать ваши ракеты? Я не хочу везти оружие домой. Оставлю огонь здесь. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00189334 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189340 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189340_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:13 1425507225 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189340_1 00189340_1 N coming up with a good English phase you remember at the end / Amused 02 Y1b И я... в долгу перед вами. Цзао долги возвращает. Кроме того, мои ракеты, возможно... спасут вашу шкуру. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Скоро я выйду в море. Вам нужно вернуться на берег. Прощайте. Я встречал... капиталистов хуже вас. qgMS02 MS02 00189334 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189340 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189340_2.xwm 03/14/2015 04:20 1426281658 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00189340_2 00189340_2 N Grateful 03 A1a Player Default: Тысяча благодарностей. Я мечтаю поскорее увидеть Чжунго. Скоро я выйду в море. Вам нужно вернуться на берег. Прощайте. Я встречал... капиталистов хуже вас. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0018932F 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933F_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:15 1425507349 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933F_1 0018933F_1 N Confident 01 A1a Captain: Кроме того, чтобы показать мои благодарности, я даю вам эти... передатчики. Каждый подает сигнал для ракеты, которую я могу запустить с "Янцзы". Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0018932E 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933C_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:07 1425506839 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933C_1 0018933C_1 N Concerned 01 A1b Только маленькие. Тактические бомбы. Но вы все равно должны отойти как можно дальше! Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0018932E 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933C_2.xwm 03/05/2015 05:08 1425506880 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933C_2 0018933C_2 N Amused 01 A1c Чтобы включить передатчик, бросьте его, как гранату. Затем ждите баочжа. Бум-бум! Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Желаю вам счастливого пути. qgMS02 MS02 0018932E 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 0018933C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0018933C_3.xwm 03/14/2015 04:18 1426281511 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0018933C_3 0018933C_3 N 03 A1a Player Default: Я восхищаюсь вашей энергией. Пока вы добываете боеголовку, я подготовлю реактор. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Но я должен... предупредить вас. Там опасно. Вэй сянь! Старый экипаж... все еще там. qgMS02 MS02 001797E5 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 001797E9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\001797E9_1.xwm 03/05/2015 03:48 1425502118 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__001797E9_1 001797E9_1 N 04 A1a Captain: Пока вы добываете боеголовку, я подготовлю реактор. Но я должен... предупредить вас. Там опасно. Вэй сянь! Старый экипаж... все еще там. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 001797E4 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 001797E8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\001797E8_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:26 1426782399 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__001797E8_1 001797E8_1 N 04 A1b Не хороший, как их капитан, хуже. Меня они не трогают. Но вас убьют! Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 001797E4 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 001797E8 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\001797E8_2.xwm 03/05/2015 03:50 1425502229 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__001797E8_2 001797E8_2 N 04 A1c Я... я не могу их убить. Это же мой экипаж. Моя семья. Цзя рэн - все мы. Но вы делайте то, что должны сделать. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 001797E4 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 001797E8 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\001797E8_3.xwm 03/19/2015 23:27 1426782426 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__001797E8_3 001797E8_3 N Sad 01 A1a Player Default: Следующий шаг кажется простым. Но не обманитесь. 200 лет назад я запустил все ядерные ракеты "Янцзы". Как и было приказано. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00125ADB 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125ADE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125ADE_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:16 1425507402 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125ADE_1 00125ADE_1 N Sad 01 A1b Все эти 200 лет я жил с чувством вины. С этим стыдом. Столько огня. Столько бэй. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00125ADB 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125ADE 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125ADE_2.xwm 03/05/2015 03:25 1425500733 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125ADE_2 00125ADE_2 N Somber 01 A1c Но одна ракета не стартовала. Вы должны спуститься. Снять боеголовку. Затем принести мне. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. qgMS02 MS02 00125ADB 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125ADE 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125ADE_3.xwm 03/05/2015 03:27 1425500822 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125ADE_3 00125ADE_3 N 02 A1a Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. Итак. Значит, вы встретились с моим экипажем. Или... с тем, что от него осталось. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я еще не на том свете? qgMS02 MS02 00125ADA 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 0007C617 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0007C617_1.xwm 03/05/2015 03:28 1425500883 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0007C617_1 0007C617_1 N 02 A2a Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. Я восхищаюсь вашей энергией. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Пока вы добываете боеголовку, я подготовлю реактор. qgMS02 MS02 00125ADA 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125ADC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125ADC_1.xwm 03/05/2015 03:28 1425500898 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125ADC_1 00125ADC_1 N 02 B1a Player Default: Боеголовка может взорваться. Мы оба погибнем. Нет, нет. Она не взорвется. Если будете осторожны. Обращайтесь с ней, как с цзи дань. С яйцом. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00125AD9 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125AE3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125AE3_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:25 1426782319 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125AE3_1 00125AE3_1 N 02 B1b Но... на вас будет действовать радиация. Пока вы ее несете. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Пока вы добываете боеголовку, я подготовлю реактор. qgMS02 MS02 00125AD9 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125AE3 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125AE3_2.xwm 03/05/2015 03:46 1425501978 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125AE3_2 00125AE3_2 N 02 X1a Player Default: Да вы шутите. Нет. Никаких шуток. Только цзю ван. Отчаяние. Осталось только одно. Плутоний боеголовки послужит топливом. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Пока вы добываете боеголовку, я подготовлю реактор. qgMS02 MS02 00125AD8 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125AE1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125AE1_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:25 1426782344 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125AE1_1 00125AE1_1 N 02 Y1a Player Default: А почему вы сами ее не достанете. А... Потому что у меня другая задача. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Пока вы добываете боеголовку, я подготовлю реактор. qgMS02 MS02 00125AD7 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00125ADF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125ADF_1.xwm 03/05/2015 03:47 1425502078 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125ADF_1 00125ADF_1 N calmly assessing the threat / Confident 00 A1a NPCMCaptainZao: Я видел, как вы говорили с тем мальчиком в доках. И поплыли сюда. Вы кажетесь... способным человеком. Но не угрожаете? Нет. Заходите в хэ пин. Мир? Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я не представляю угрозы. Мне просто любопытно. qgMS02 MS02 00125450 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125452 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125452_1.xwm 03/19/2015 22:55 1426780531 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125452_1 00125452_1 N Neutral 01 A1a Player Default: Фортуна улыбается. Давайте работать вместе. И ци лай. Сперва нам нужна новая демпфирующая спираль. Стабилизировать реактор "Янцзы". Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C3329 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 000C3330 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C3330_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:29 1425497342 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C3330_1 000C3330_1 N Confident 01 A1b Их можно найти в "Согас Айронворкс". Так говорят мои старые разведданные. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 000C3329 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 000C3330 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C3330_2.xwm 03/05/2015 02:30 1425497401 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C3330_2 000C3330_2 N Confident 07 Y1a Player Default: А как же ядерное топливо? У меня есть одна идея. Но сначала - демпфирующая спираль. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 000C188A 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1890 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1890_1.xwm 03/04/2015 05:20 1425421253 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1890_1 000C1890_1 N Sad 07 Y2a Player Default: А как же ядерное топливо? Я долго был рад оставаться здесь. Но в последнее время... Я думал про свою цзу го. Про Китай. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C188A 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1892 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1892_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:23 1426782217 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1892_1 000C1892_1 N Afraid 07 Y2b Кроме того... на моей "Янцзы" небезопасно. Рейдеры приходят. Я сражался с ними. Но я боюсь оставлять ее одну и искать то, что нужно для ремонта. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 000C188A 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1892 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1892_2.xwm 03/04/2015 05:35 1425422154 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1892_2 000C1892_2 N Conspiratorial 07 X1a Player Default: А я что получу за это? Деньги! Сяньцзинь! Американские деньги. Из прежних времен. Еще что-то стоят, нет? Для меня нет, на моей "Яньцзы". Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1895 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1895_1.xwm 03/04/2015 05:08 1425420533 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1895_1 000C1895_1 N Disgust 07 X2a Player Default: А я что получу за это? Богатство - словно навоз. От него польза, только если его распространять. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125457 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125457_3.xwm 10/07/2014 22:05 1412694300 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125457_3 00125457_3 N Conspiratorial 07 X2b У меня есть и бутылочные крышки. Новые деньги для вашей новой, обожженной Америки. Они тоже ваши. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125457 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125457_1.xwm 03/04/2015 05:09 1425420583 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125457_1 00125457_1 N Sad 07 X3a Player Default: А я что получу за это? Вы заставляете меня принять... окончательное решение. Прискорбное решение. Возможно, и хань. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125458 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125458_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:20 1426782045 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125458_1 00125458_1 N Sad 07 X3b Мой меч. Острый, чудесный цзянь. Меч китайского офицера. Он ваш - если вы мне поможете! Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125458 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125458_2.xwm 03/04/2015 05:11 1425420707 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125458_2 00125458_2 N Angry 07 X4a Player Default: А я что получу за это? Я думал, что мы можем договориться честно, вы и я. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1896 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1896_1.xwm 03/04/2015 05:16 1425420996 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1896_1 000C1896_1 N Angry 07 X4b Теперь я вижу, что вы просто наемник. Гу юн бин! Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1896 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1896_2.xwm 03/19/2015 23:22 1426782166 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1896_2 000C1896_2 N Disgust 07 X4c Поможете мне или нет - Цзао вам ничего не даст! Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1889 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1896 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1896_3.xwm 03/04/2015 05:20 1425421221 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1896_3 000C1896_3 N Confident 07 B1a Player Default: Возможно, придется немного подождать. Я привык ждать. Мы с ожиданием старые друзья. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1888 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C188B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C188B_1.xwm 03/04/2015 05:04 1425420289 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C188B_1 000C188B_1 N Amused 07 A1a Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". Ха! Удача улыбается нам обоим. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1887 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0001A307 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0001A307_1.xwm 03/04/2015 04:53 1425419604 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0001A307_1 0001A307_1 N Confident 07 A1b Так, теперь нам нужно только одно. Ядерное топливо. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. qgMS02 MS02 000C1887 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0001A307 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0001A307_2.xwm 03/04/2015 04:53 1425419633 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0001A307_2 0001A307_2 N emphasis on "your" - clearly he doesn't get the joke. / Irritated 07 A2a Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". Я не ваш капитан. Зовите меня Цзао. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1887 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C188F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C188F_2.xwm 03/13/2015 21:38 1426257512 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C188F_2 000C188F_2 N Stern 07 A2b Идите. Достаньте демпфирующую спираль. Я буду чинить системы управления на мостике. Много гун цзо. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000C1887 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C188F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C188F_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:22 1426782127 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C188F_1 000C188F_1 N suspicious / Suspicious 02 A1a Player Default: Но не бойтесь. Никаких убийств. Никакого вэй сянь. Только не от капитана Цзао. Почему вы здесь? Война закончилась. И в моей "Янцзы" нет бао у. Нет... сокровищ. Грабить здесь нечего. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я просто пытаюсь понять, кто вы. Никаких грабежей. Клянусь. qgMS02 MS02 000BE92C 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000BE92F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000BE92F_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:04 1426781085 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000BE92F_1 000BE92F_1 N Disgust 08 (W) A1a Совсем как и все остальные. Не видите дальше моей внешности. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00084275 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00084276 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00084276_1.xwm 12/17/2014 02:33 1418758417 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00084276_1 00084276_1 N rhetorical question / Question 01 A1a Player Default: Я не представляю угрозы. Мне просто любопытно. Ха! "От любопытства кошка сдохла". Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0006445A 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125451 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125451_1.xwm 03/13/2015 21:34 1426257248 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125451_1 00125451_1 N Friendly 01 A1b Но не бойтесь. Никаких убийств. Никакого вэй сянь. Только не от капитана Цзао. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Почему вы здесь? Война закончилась. И в моей "Янцзы" нет бао у. Нет... сокровищ. Грабить здесь нечего. qgMS02 MS02 0006445A 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125451 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125451_2.xwm 03/19/2015 22:56 1426780612 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125451_2 00125451_2 N annoyed / Irritated 01 B1a Player Default: Вы - гуль! Гуль? Это вроде... Цзян ши?.. Монстр? Нет! Я - Цзао. Цзао! Из Китая. Капитан прекрасной "Янцзы". Этой цянь тин. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064459 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F9B6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0006F9B6_1.xwm 03/19/2015 22:58 1426780703 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0006F9B6_1 0006F9B6_1 N Surprised 01 B1b Монстр. Ха! Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Почему вы здесь? Война закончилась. И в моей "Янцзы" нет бао у. Нет... сокровищ. Грабить здесь нечего. qgMS02 MS02 00064459 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F9B6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0006F9B6_2.xwm 03/04/2015 02:17 1425410270 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0006F9B6_2 0006F9B6_2 N matter of fact, standing his ground. Emphasis on "my" / Defiant 01 X1a Player Default: Мне казалось, что эта подлодка брошена. Пустая. Нет. Не пустая. Я здесь. Капитан Цзао. Это моя чьентин. Моя подлодка. "Янцзы". Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Почему вы здесь? Война закончилась. И в моей "Янцзы" нет бао у. Нет... сокровищ. Грабить здесь нечего. qgMS02 MS02 00064458 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00064487 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00064487_1.xwm 03/04/2015 02:20 1425410426 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00064487_1 00064487_1 N realizing it isn't going to happen / Worried 01 X2a Player Default: Мне казалось, что эта подлодка брошена. Пустая. Надеялся, что ему станет скучно. Уйдет. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064458 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125459 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125459_1.xwm 03/04/2015 02:22 1425410579 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125459_1 00125459_1 N annoyed / Irritated 01 X2b Мне нужно никто не видеть мою чьентин. М-м... подлодку. Мою прекрасную "Янцзы". Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064458 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125459 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125459_2.xwm 03/04/2015 02:24 1425410640 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125459_2 00125459_2 N resolute / Irritated 01 X2c Я мог бы его убить. Легко. Но... Я об этом не думаю. Уже не думаю. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Почему вы здесь? Война закончилась. И в моей "Янцзы" нет бао у. Нет... сокровищ. Грабить здесь нечего. qgMS02 MS02 00064458 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00125459 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00125459_3.xwm 03/04/2015 02:24 1425410699 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00125459_3 00125459_3 N proud / Confident 01 Y1a Player Default: Кто ты? Цзао! Капитан китайского флота! Я плыву на "Янцзы-31". Этой чьентин. Подлодке. На моем прекрасном корабле. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064457 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644A7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644A7_1.xwm 03/04/2015 02:27 1425410852 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644A7_1 000644A7_1 N friendly warning / Confident 01 Y1b Говорите злые слова обо мне, если нужно. Но моя "Янцзы"... К ней проявите уважение. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Почему вы здесь? Война закончилась. И в моей "Янцзы" нет бао у. Нет... сокровищ. Грабить здесь нечего. qgMS02 MS02 00064457 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644A7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644A7_2.xwm 03/04/2015 02:28 1425410906 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644A7_2 000644A7_2 N Thinking 03 A1a Player Default: Я просто пытаюсь понять, кто вы. Никаких грабежей. Клянусь. Хм. Пират или рейдер уже бы напасть. Я принимаю ваши гу ши как правду. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Ваше появление - синъюн для меня. Видите ли, мне нужна помощь. qgMS02 MS02 00064452 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0006448A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0006448A_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:06 1426781173 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0006448A_1 0006448A_1 N Angry 03 B1a Player Default: Коммунистический ублюдок! Ты уничтожил мою страну! Сдохни! Чжу! Цзы бен цзя! Сдохни! Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Ваше появление - синъюн для меня. Видите ли, мне нужна помощь. qgMS02 MS02 00064450 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00064492 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00064492_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:06 1426781219 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00064492_1 00064492_1 N grudging acknowledgement / Neutral 03 X1a Player Default: Ладно, вы меня раскусили. Я ищу припасы. Ха! Честный ответ. Цзао ценит честность. Се се. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0006444F 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0006449E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0006449E_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:07 1426781262 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0006449E_1 0006449E_1 N Apologetic 03 X1b Как видите, здесь нет ценностей. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Ваше появление - синъюн для меня. Видите ли, мне нужна помощь. qgMS02 MS02 0006444F 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0006449E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0006449E_2.xwm 03/04/2015 02:43 1425411839 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0006449E_2 0006449E_2 N bemused / Surprised 03 Y1a Player Default: Неужели вы пробыли здесь 200 лет? Ва! Неужели прошло столько времени? Ши де... Да. Похоже, что так. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0006444E 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00179F5C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00179F5C_1.xwm 03/04/2015 02:45 1425411959 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00179F5C_1 00179F5C_1 N explaining / Sad 03 Y1b Давным-давно. Сразу после огня. "Янцзы" нашла на мину. Моя цянь тин едва добралась до этой гавани. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0006444E 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00179F5C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00179F5C_2.xwm 03/04/2015 02:48 1425412110 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00179F5C_2 00179F5C_2 N grateful nobody noticed him / Relieved 03 Y1c Город уже был разрушен. Мало кто нас заметил. И почти всем было все равно. Слишком много тон ку. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Ваше появление - синъюн для меня. Видите ли, мне нужна помощь. qgMS02 MS02 0006444E 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00179F5C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00179F5C_3.xwm 03/19/2015 23:09 1426781356 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00179F5C_3 00179F5C_3 N hates how he looks, but he's resigned to it. / Disgust 03 Y2a Player Default: Неужели вы пробыли здесь 200 лет? Фу шэ! Как вы говорите... радиация. Из поврежденного реактора. Превращать меня в это гуай у. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0006444E 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644A8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644A8_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:09 1426781391 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644A8_1 000644A8_1 N clearly avoiding telling the full story. / Nervous 03 Y2b Моего экипажа... больше нет. Я не могу думать об их судьбе. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Ваше появление - синъюн для меня. Видите ли, мне нужна помощь. qgMS02 MS02 0006444E 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644A8 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644A8_2.xwm 03/04/2015 02:50 1425412228 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644A8_2 000644A8_2 N Happy 04 A1a Player Default: Хм. Пират или рейдер уже бы напасть. Я принимаю ваши гу ши как правду. Ваше появление - синъюн для меня. Видите ли, мне нужна помощь. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0006444D 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644B2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644B2_2.xwm 03/04/2015 04:08 1425416938 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644B2_2 000644B2_2 N struggles a bit, searching for the right word / Question 04 A1b "Янзцы" не может выйти в море. Вы поможете мне ее починить? Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я к вашим услугам. qgMS02 MS02 0006444D 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644B2 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644B2_4.xwm 03/10/2015 04:02 1425934944 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644B2_4 000644B2_4 N Happy 05 A1a Player Default: Я к вашим услугам. Ха! Да! Спасибо. Се се, друг мой. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064448 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C332F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C332F_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:13 1426781623 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C332F_1 000C332F_1 N a bit sad / Irritated 05 A1b Но первая проблема - у "Янцзы" нет энергии. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Если мы запустим реактор? Возможно, этого хватит. qgMS02 MS02 00064448 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C332F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C332F_2.xwm 03/04/2015 04:12 1425417172 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C332F_2 000C332F_2 N Tired 05 B1a Player Default: Идите к черту. Вы же враг, который уничтожил мою страну. Это... печально. М-м... прискорбно. Бу син. Я надеялся, что за 200 лет мы забудем о ненависти. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064447 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644A0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644A0_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:15 1426781727 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644A0_1 000644A0_1 N Tired 05 B1b Я подожду тех, кто захочет мне помочь. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Если мы запустим реактор? Возможно, этого хватит. qgMS02 MS02 00064447 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644A0 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644A0_2.xwm 08/14/2014 01:36 1407954981 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644A0_2 000644A0_2 N Pleading 05 X1a Player Default: Я подумаю. Да. Конечно. Я хочу только помочь моей прекрасной цянь тин. Чтобы моя "Янцзы" могла выйти в море. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Если мы запустим реактор? Возможно, этого хватит. qgMS02 MS02 00064446 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0006F9BB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0006F9BB_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:14 1426781684 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0006F9BB_1 0006F9BB_1 N second part is a Chinese proverb / Apologetic 05 Y1a Player Default: Почему вы готовы поверить мне, чужому человеку? Доверие - это риск. Но человек должен пахать на тех быках, которые у него есть. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064445 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00179F5E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00179F5E_1.xwm 03/04/2015 04:21 1425417699 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00179F5E_1 00179F5E_1 N Impressed 05 Y1b Вы не как рейдеры, которые высаживаются на мою чьентин. На мою "Янцзы". Вы несете мир. Се се. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я к вашим услугам. qgMS02 MS02 00064445 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00179F5E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00179F5E_2.xwm 03/19/2015 23:17 1426781850 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00179F5E_2 00179F5E_2 N wistful for home / Amused 05 Y2a Player Default: Почему вы готовы поверить мне, чужому человеку? А. Я пойду в Чжунго. Вернусь в Китай. Где моя родина. Мой цзя. Дом, понимаете? Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я к вашим услугам. qgMS02 MS02 00064445 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00179F5F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00179F5F_1.xwm 03/04/2015 04:24 1425417852 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00179F5F_1 00179F5F_1 N hopeful / Nervous 05 Y3a Player Default: Почему вы готовы поверить мне, чужому человеку? Все, что может делать Цзао. Если Китая больше нет, я буду строить. Дом за домом. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064445 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1894 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1894_1.xwm 03/04/2015 04:32 1425418334 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1894_1 000C1894_1 N resigned / Worried 05 Y3b А если никаких домов нельзя построить, я умру. В мой цзя. В мире. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я к вашим услугам. qgMS02 MS02 00064445 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000C1894 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C1894_2.xwm 03/04/2015 04:33 1425418409 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C1894_2 000C1894_2 N hopeful / Amused 06 A1a Player Default: Но первая проблема - у "Янцзы" нет энергии. Если мы запустим реактор? Возможно, этого хватит. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064444 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644B4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644B4_1.xwm 03/04/2015 04:35 1425418550 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644B4_1 000644B4_1 N annoyed / Irritated 06 A1b Повреждена... м-м... демпфирующая спираль. Плохо повреждена. Нужна новая спираль. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 00064444 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644B4 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644B4_2.xwm 03/04/2015 04:37 1425418659 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644B4_2 000644B4_2 N business like / Neutral 06 A1c У меня информация. Сведения из военных времен. Демпфирующие спирали находятся на заводе под названием... "Согас Айронворкс". Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть спираль из "Согаса". qgMS02 MS02 00064444 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000644B4 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000644B4_3.xwm 03/04/2015 04:42 1425418920 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000644B4_3 000644B4_3 N Surprised 00 A1a Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. Вы много работали. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000512EF 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 0001A30C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0001A30C_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:38 1425497936 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0001A30C_1 0001A30C_1 N Apologetic 00 A1b Надеюсь, вы проявили милосердие к моему экипажу. В последнее время он... не в себе. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я еще не на том свете? qgMS02 MS02 000512EF 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 0001A30C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0001A30C_2.xwm 03/05/2015 02:39 1425497968 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__0001A30C_2 0001A30C_2 N Conspiratorial 00 A2a Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. Следующий шаг кажется простым. Но не обманитесь. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: 200 лет назад я запустил все ядерные ракеты "Янцзы". Как и было приказано. qgMS02 MS02 000512EF 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00051301 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00051301_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:42 1425498151 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00051301_1 00051301_1 N Irritated 00 B1a Player Default: Сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать. Хм. Хороший экипаж говорит "главное - мы", а не "главное - я". Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000512EE 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00051331 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00051331_1.xwm 03/10/2015 04:00 1425934846 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00051331_1 00051331_1 N Stern 00 B1b Мне нужна демпфирующая спираль. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: 200 лет назад я запустил все ядерные ракеты "Янцзы". Как и было приказано. qgMS02 MS02 000512EE 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00051331 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00051331_2.xwm 12/10/2014 22:21 1418224897 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00051331_2 00051331_2 N Confident 00 X1a Player Default: Давайте займемся этим делом. Вы нетерпеливы. Хорошо. Значит, вы сосредоточены на следующей задаче. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: 200 лет назад я запустил все ядерные ракеты "Янцзы". Как и было приказано. qgMS02 MS02 000512ED 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 00051300 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00051300_1.xwm 03/05/2015 03:02 1425499354 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00051300_1 00051300_1 N Emphasize "that" / Amused 00 Y1a Player Default: Где это можно добыть? А... Вот это правильный вопрос. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: 200 лет назад я запустил все ядерные ракеты "Янцзы". Как и было приказано. qgMS02 MS02 000512EC 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 000C332A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000C332A_1.xwm 03/05/2015 03:03 1425499396 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000C332A_1 000C332A_1 N Amused 00 A1a Player Default: Я еще не на том свете? Будьте тверды - и дело сделано. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Так. Вот что вы должны сделать. Отправляйтесь к реактору. Возьмите с собой демпфирующую спираль и боеголовку. qgMS02 MS02 000250EB 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F6_1.xwm 05/24/2014 02:12 1400872323 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F6_1 000250F6_1 N Stern 00 B1a Player Default: Пока нет. Ну? Идите. Идите! Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Так. Вот что вы должны сделать. Отправляйтесь к реактору. Возьмите с собой демпфирующую спираль и боеголовку. qgMS02 MS02 000250EA 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F5_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:32 1425504770 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F5_1 000250F5_1 N Irritated 00 X1a Player Default: Не. Без проблем. Но от радиации у меня суперсилы. Рентгеновское зрение. Классные у вас леопардовые стринги. 200 лет, а ваш юмор все еще плохой. Америка освобождает Анкоридж - вот это хорошая шутка. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Так. Вот что вы должны сделать. Отправляйтесь к реактору. Возьмите с собой демпфирующую спираль и боеголовку. qgMS02 MS02 000250E9 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F4_1.xwm 03/13/2015 21:40 1426257646 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F4_1 000250F4_1 N Apologetic 00 Y1a Player Default: Что вы собираетесь делать с остальными ракетами? Ничего. Вот что. Никаких планов. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000250E8 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB1D6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000EB1D6_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:37 1425505070 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000EB1D6_1 000EB1D6_1 N Apologetic 00 Y1b Они маленькие. Тактические. Мне не нужны. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Так. Вот что вы должны сделать. Отправляйтесь к реактору. Возьмите с собой демпфирующую спираль и боеголовку. qgMS02 MS02 000250E8 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB1D6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000EB1D6_3.xwm 03/05/2015 04:38 1425505080 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000EB1D6_3 000EB1D6_3 N Stern 01 A1a Player Default: Будьте тверды - и дело сделано. Так. Вот что вы должны сделать. Отправляйтесь к реактору. Возьмите с собой демпфирующую спираль и боеголовку. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000250E7 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F1_4.xwm 03/05/2015 04:38 1425505130 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F1_4 000250F1_4 N Slight emphasis on "carefully." / Nervous 01 A1b Сначала вставьте демпфирующую спираль. Осторожно. Сяо синь. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000250E7 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F1_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:27 1426782464 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F1_1 000250F1_1 N Stern 01 A1c Затем положите в реактор боеголовку. Я буду следить за уровнем энергии из центра управления. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000250E7 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F1 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F1_2.xwm 03/05/2015 04:40 1425505220 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F1_2 000250F1_2 N Nervous 01 A1d Не кладите боеголовку сразу! Если так сделаете? Сы ван. Смерть для вас и меня. Captain NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000250E7 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 000250F1 3 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000250F1_3.xwm 03/19/2015 23:28 1426782484 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__000250F1_3 000250F1_3 N Happy 00 A1a Player Default: Да, я хочу вам помочь. Фортуна улыбается. Давайте работать вместе. И ци лай. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Сперва нам нужна новая демпфирующая спираль. Стабилизировать реактор "Янцзы". qgMS02 MS02 00020A32 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 00020A42 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00020A42_1.xwm 03/19/2015 23:24 1426782264 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00020A42_1 00020A42_1 N Apologetic 00 B1a Player Default: Нет. Вы - враг, уничтоживший мою страну. Я не был ничьим врагом уже двести лет. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Сперва нам нужна новая демпфирующая спираль. Стабилизировать реактор "Янцзы". qgMS02 MS02 00020A31 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 00020A40 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00020A40_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:20 1425496852 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00020A40_1 00020A40_1 N Grateful 00 X1a Player Default: Я делаю это только ради добычи. Ну. Те, кто просят милостыню, не могут выбирать. Я согласен. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Сперва нам нужна новая демпфирующая спираль. Стабилизировать реактор "Янцзы". qgMS02 MS02 00020A30 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 00020A3E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00020A3E_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:21 1425496905 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00020A3E_1 00020A3E_1 N Confident 00 Y1a Player Default: Вы сказали, что у вас есть план? Да. Captain NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Сперва нам нужна новая демпфирующая спираль. Стабилизировать реактор "Янцзы". qgMS02 MS02 00020A2F 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 00020A3C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00020A3C_1.xwm 02/05/2014 01:53 1391539996 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom MS02__00020A3C_1 00020A3C_1 N Slightly suspicious, mostly just stating an observation / Suspicious -1 A Я видел, как вы говорили с тем мальчиком в доках. И поплыли сюда. NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Вы кажетесь... способным человеком. Но не угрожаете? Нет. Заходите в хэ пин. Мир? qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 000327A1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000327A1_1.xwm 03/04/2015 02:01 1425409268 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__000327A1_1 000327A1_1 N Question is mostly rhetorical. / Relieved -1 A У вас есть демпфирующая спираль? Ха! Йоусю. А теперь нужно добыть ядерное топливо. NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 000EB1D7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000EB1D7_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:36 1425497815 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__000EB1D7_1 000EB1D7_1 N Relieved -1 A Вы вернулись. Я не был в этом уверен. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 000287C1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000287C1_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:37 1425497858 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__000287C1_1 000287C1_1 N business like / Confident -1 A Затем нам нужно ядерное топливо. Для реактора "Янцзы". NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: У меня уже есть боеголовка. qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00050 MS02CaptainPChasRods FFFFFFFF FormID 000287C1 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000287C1_2.xwm 03/05/2015 02:38 1425497912 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__000287C1_2 000287C1_2 N knows the player probably didn't have any difficulties. / Question -1 A Полагаю, никаких сложностей с боеголовкой? NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Я еще не на том свете? qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00060 MS02CaptainPChasWarhead FFFFFFFF FormID 00051336 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00051336_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:12 1425503544 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__00051336_1 00051336_1 N Slightly suspicious. Mostly just as observation. / Neutral -1 A Я видел, как вы плыли сюда. NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Вы кажетесь... способным человеком. Но не угрожаете? Нет. Заходите в хэ пин. Мир? qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 0012545A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0012545A_1.xwm 12/16/2014 02:02 1418670169 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__0012545A_1 0012545A_1 N mildly suspicious / Suspicious -1 A Почему вы на моей подлодке? NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Вы кажетесь... способным человеком. Но не угрожаете? Нет. Заходите в хэ пин. Мир? qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00020 MS02CaptainFirstMtg FFFFFFFF FormID 00072537 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00072537_1.xwm 03/04/2015 02:06 1425409576 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__00072537_1 00072537_1 N surprised / Surprised -1 A Снова вы? Я думал, что вы не хотите помогать старому моряку. NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Да, я хочу вам помочь. qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 00020A43 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00020A43_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:16 1425496580 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__00020A43_1 00020A43_1 N hopeful, not pleading. He's the kind of guy that would never beg. / Pleading -1 A Все еще здесь... Может, передумали? Может, вы все-таки решили помочь мне? NPCMCaptainZao Player Default: Да, я хочу вам помочь. qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00030 MS02CaptainRefused FFFFFFFF FormID 00020A44 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00020A44_1.xwm 03/05/2015 02:17 1425496635 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__00020A44_1 00020A44_1 N relieved, glad / Relieved -1 A Я не был уверен, что моя прекрасная "Янцзы" выдержит. Но у нас все получилось! NPCMCaptainZao Captain: Вот! Плата, которую обещал вам Цзао. qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B 00100 MS02SubReady FFFFFFFF FormID 00189344 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00189344_1.xwm 03/05/2015 04:43 1425505415 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting MS02__00189344_1 00189344_1 N excited / Happy -1 A Наконец-то, после стольких лет моя прекрасная "Янцзы" снова пойдет на погружение! NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 000A7D1B FFFFFFFF FormID 000287C3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000287C3_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:19 1425507548 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo MS02__000287C3_1 000287C3_1 N player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled Эй? NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0008613D FFFFFFFF FormID 001AE26F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\001AE26F_1.xwm 03/16/2015 21:10 1426515013 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput MS02__001AE26F_1 001AE26F_1 N player is just standing there not saying anything / Puzzled Вы... в порядке? NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0008613D FFFFFFFF FormID 001B9AE7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\001B9AE7_1.xwm 03/16/2015 21:12 1426515168 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput MS02__001B9AE7_1 001B9AE7_1 N quoting and old Chinese proverb / Worried Говорят, что нельзя строить новый корабль из старого дерева. Но у нас нет выбора. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 0002225D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0002225D_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:21 1425507685 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__0002225D_1 0002225D_1 N hopeful / Happy Через столько лет я снова увижу дом. Милый Чжунго. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 0019EF7D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0019EF7D_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:20 1425507648 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__0019EF7D_1 0019EF7D_1 N "get going" / Irritated Ну? Почему вы здесь стоите? NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 0002225E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0002225E_1.xwm 12/16/2014 02:07 1418670447 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__0002225E_1 0002225E_1 N business like / Confident Пока вы добываете демпфирующую спираль, я подготовлю подлодку. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 00026F04 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00026F04_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:20 1425507601 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__00026F04_1 00026F04_1 N confident the player will succeed / Confident Удачи на заводе. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 00026F05 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00026F05_1.xwm 12/16/2014 02:08 1418670495 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__00026F05_1 00026F05_1 N nudging the player to get going / Irritated Демпфирующая спираль сама себя не найдет... NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 00026F06 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\00026F06_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:19 1425507567 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__00026F06_1 00026F06_1 N old Chinese proverb / Happy Подними парус на чи, получишь десять чи ветра. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 000287C4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\000287C4_1.xwm 12/16/2014 02:09 1418670560 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__000287C4_1 000287C4_1 N nostalgic / Happy "Янзцы" была моим домом, моим цзя, два столетия. А теперь, возможно, она снова выйдет в море. В последний раз. NPCMCaptainZao qgMS02 MS02 0003271C FFFFFFFF FormID 0005DF2B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCMCaptainZao\0005DF2B_1.xwm 03/05/2015 05:18 1425507495 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello MS02__0005DF2B_1 0005DF2B_1 N CaptainZao